Espadas de doble filo
by Lace Amyhii
Summary: [ JeanxEren ]Son esos los momentos en donde el castaño ceniza se apoyaba en el día a día, creyendo que tras las cada vez más arduas expediciones podría encontrar la paz al Eren poder hablarle normalmente entonces, que le sonreiría de esa forma altanera y superior como cada mañana solía hacerlo pero Eren ya no podría hacer algo como eso. Nunca más.


**Espadas de doble filo.**

•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •

_Si pensamos que un mañana pueda dañarnos, entonces no estemos juntos hoy. Porque no se vive sin respirar_

_y no se camina sin pies_

•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •

Para nadie dentro de la Legión era un secreto que Eren y Jean no podían llevarse y por consecuencia estar en una misma habitación sin pelearse en cinco minutos. Eren odiaba su sinceridad y Jean lo idiota que podía llegar a ser Yeager, es por eso que la mayoría del tiempo optaban por separarlos y evitar conflictos que llevaran a un altercado con Lance Corporal Levi.

Armin en el fondo sabia que la muerte de Marco seguía afectando un 90% en la vida cotidiana de Kirtchent aunque este lo negara pero, él tenía conocimiento sobre la secreta relación entre ambos alemanes, él conocía la verdadera naturaleza de ambos y confiaba en que Eren podría cicatrizar esa vieja herida en el pecho del chico. Porqué Eren y Jean eran amantes y amigos, ellos compartían esa rara relación amor - odio en donde este último iluminaba la luz del día, mientras que el primero encandilaba sus noches.

Escabulléndose entre tinieblas, Eren se deslizaba por las paredes del cuartel cada noche hasta la habitación del castaño buscando un calor en el cual refugiarse, el frío de las celdas subterráneas muchas veces eran las causantes de sus pesadillas en donde se veía apresado en el calabozo, mientras aquel titán devoraba a su madre sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Yeager temía de la obscuridad pero en unos meses el joven Kirtchent se había vuelto su luz.

— Las personas no son fríos por falta de sentimientos Eren — Había dicho Jean abrazando el cuerpo del castaño en una noche tormentosa luego que este le preguntara sobre la muerte de Marco — Si no por abundancia de decepciones y heridas. —

Vivir en la legión del reconocimiento era de por sí difícil, enfrentando a la muerte día tras días sin saber si a caso serias capaz de vencerla y obtener unas horas más junto a las personas que amabas, para muchos, la legión no era nada más que un campo suicida. Jean pensó así un tiempo hasta que conoció al nombrado chico suicida.

Tanta determinación, tantos sueños, tanto… Yeager, tanto él. Y aún así debía soportar el dolor de una perdida sobre sus hombros, Marco jamás abandonaría sus memorias y mucho menos su consciencia ya que aquel pecoso lo había seguido hasta allí por influencia y, por influencia había muerto sin ningún testigo.

Aún podía recordar el temblor en el cuerpo del castaño mientras lo abrazaba torpemente con solo las lámparas de aceite iluminando la habitación. La desesperación de Eren pasaba sin ninguna complicación a través de su cuerpo y estancándose en su pecho, los hipidos, las lagrimas mojando sus hombros, todo, todo lograba calarle tan profundo que ni siquiera Marco había llegado tan profundo. Cada vez más aferrado, más pegado, _siempre más y más por bajo la piel. _

— ¿Cuántas veces nos mentiste diciendo que te ibas a dormir solo para llorar en silencio? — Muchas veces — ¿Cuántas veces te saltaste las comidas para mortificarte por algo que no tenías como evitar? — Muchas veces — ¿Cuántas veces Jean…? ¿Cuántas veces has querido acabar con toda esa mierda? —

Son esos los momentos en donde el castaño ceniza se apoyaba en el día a día, creyendo que tras las cada vez más arduas expediciones podría encontrar la paz al Eren poder hablarle normalmente entonces, que le sonreiría de esa forma altanera y superior como cada mañana solía hacerlo, que escucharía los insultos y gritos por su parte, algo, ansiaba escuchar una palabra por quien había calado mucho más profundo que su amigo de toda la vida pero no. No pasaría.

Porque Eren no sabía quién era.

Moviéndose de un lugar a otro con la mente atrofiada el Yeager le contaba sobre sus aventuras cuando niño con Armin y Mikasa, las mismas narradas una y otra vez con las mismas palabras, día tras día y minuto a minuto siempre con los mismos deseos, poder ver a sus amigos nuevamente, pero, como explicarle a alguien con memoria a corto plazo que sus amigos murieron en la guerra, que ellos mismos morirían prontamente al derrumbarse la última muralla.

— ¿Sabes? Yo tengo un amante, un amante llamado Jean y es un soquete, pero a pesar de ello se que vendrá a buscarme pronto. Él está de viaje ¿Sabes? está en una expedición fuera de las murallas —

— Debes amarlo mucho para esperarlo tan arduamente Eren —

— Él es todo lo que necesito, es la luz de mi obscuridad y la obscuridad de mi luz, como una espada de doble filo. —

Jean tan solo apretó la silla entre sus manos, empujándola de un lugar a otro con destino a la habitación. En unos minutos Hanji vendría a revisarlo como rutina sabiendo que una mejoría en su caso sería casi imposible por su parte, pero la legión aún tenía esperanza, Erwin, Levi y los demás aún creía que la salud de Eren mejoraría y podría salvarlos de esta.

Jean en cambio, tan solo deseaba que el Yeager reconociera su rostro. Supiera que ese amante del que tanto habla esta allí con él cada día y cada segundo, hasta que su corazón deje de latir.

— ¿Por qué lloras? no deberías llorar —

— Lo siento pero, cuando te escucho hablar de ese Jean no evito sentir una punzada en el pecho —

— Es curioso pero tu rostro, me recuerda mucho al de él — Dijo Eren, volteándose sobre la silla para encárarlo — Pero me alegro, ¿Sabes? tengo un amante, un amante llamado Jean… —

* * *

><p><em>Intente imaginarme una historia entre un Eren con Alzheimer y un Jean normal y esto fue lo que salio. Me entristeció la idea de que Eren no lo recordara mientras él es quien lo cuida. <em>

_;-; ¿Quien más se siente miserable conmigo?_


End file.
